Code Geass R3
by Rozenheim
Summary: The story takes place 20 years after the so-called death of the Demon Emperor, Lelouch. Read the full prologue on my first chapter.


**Prologue**

20 years have passed since the death of the Demon Prince, Lelouch, killed by the iconic hero of justice, Zero. Since then, the world was united as one; all the effort put into war was now redirected to poverty and hunger. This was thanks to the new Empress of Britannia, Nunnally Vi Britannia and Susaku, the new Zero. Of course, discrimination towards the conquered areas still exists and terrorism towards Britannia as well, though it has dropped greatly. Nevertheless, the world is going on the path that Lelouch wished for. Or so it seemed…As a new force comes in and intend to succeed in which Charles Di Britannia failed, what can the world do agaisn't them?

**Chapter 1: The Return Of The Demon**

In a distant land, where farming and livestock were the main sustenance of the villagers, a farmer was back from the city, after selling all his products. However, he passed right in front of his farm, indifferent, and continued further toward the north of the village. He then arrived to a farm, rather far from the village. However, he didn't stop there neither and continued until he arrived to a cave, which he enters.

"I have brought what you have asked for", said the farmer putting a pile of paper on the ground.

"Thank you. You may go back to your work", replied a man hidden because of the absence of light.

The man left and returned to his farm.

"What do you intend to do with the information he brought", asked a woman in the shadow as well.

"It has been 20 years that I haven't gone back to society. Surely I should know the essentials before returning", said the man who comes out of the shadow to take the pill of paper. It was Lelouch.

"So you do intend to return", said the woman with a disapproval voice.

"If you didn't give me "that" information, I wouldn't have", replied Lelouch while reading the papers.

"But why are you still doing this? Haven't you done enough", asked the woman who comes out of the shadow. It was C.C.

Lelouch continued to read the papers before answering: "It is true that I have done more than enough. However, I've made this promise to an old friend of mine…my first and last friend…my best friend…"

Lelouch stopped his lecture of the papers and came out a bit from the cave and looked towards the sky.

"A promise called Zero Requiem."

"Very romantic," commented C.C, "Anyways, do as you wish. However, how do you intend to return? You haven't changed much during these past 20 years."

Lelouch ignored C.C for a few seconds and briefly read the main points in the pile of papers.

"From the information that the farmer brought, most of my pictures have been destroyed, as the world still fears me, even if it's only a picture. The only ones who have my pictures are the Black Knights and a few museums. We can't find any pictures of me in any encyclopaedia", said Lelouch, "Also, if possible, I will stay in the "young" crowd and help from the back stage."

"I see," said C.C, "it has been 20 years that you have "died". So naturally, the new generation doesn't know your face. They were either too young to remember it or they were born during your dictatorship or a few years afterwards."

"I guess staying here with me for 20 years made you really good at guessing my thoughts," smiled Lelouch.

"Of course, why would I be called a witch," replied C.C with a smirk on her face.

"An immortal witch", corrected Lelouch.

"I do not want to hear that from you, demon."

Far, far away from Lelouch and C.C's location, deep underground, laid a city, hidden from the eyes' of the public. There was quite a commotion in the city; the Council has finally decided to start the attack on the world. Most of them have waited for almost twenty years. As the main leader came out, everyone shouted his name: Orland.

"Silence", yelled Orland from the stage.

The crowd immediately became quiet.

"Many of you have waited for this moment for a few years already, maybe even more! I too, have waited and waited, until today, we have decided that we are fully prepared to destroy this rotten world and create a new one!"

The crowd started to cheer his words. Orland took a small pause until the crowd would calm down.

"Sadly, for the first wave of attack, I am not bringing all my soldiers with me, as I need a few to defend the city just in case", announced Orland with a disappointed voice, "However, all soldiers will be able to take part of the crusade after the first step."

The crowd cheered once again.

"Now, today, we are going to have a feast. Drink, eat, sing, dance! Play to your heart's content," said Orland before going back to the conference room as music starts to play within the crowd.

"Great speech", praised a woman, with red lava hair, as soon as Orland came into the main conference room.

Her brown eyes were full of hatred. Looking into them would have shivered anybody, except Orland, whose eyes were even more frightening.  
"Don't say nonsense, Ludama. It is only normal that I gave such a great speech. I am their leader", replies Orland with a cold and aggressive voice.

"Calm down, brother. Sister was just trying to compliment you", intervened another woman.

She was not too tall and had beautiful ocean-blue hair, and her eyes, though full of sadness, weren't hateful at all.

"Sigh…I know, I know. Don't worry Sera; I will never get into a real fight with your sister."  
"I know, brother. I'm just worried because you look stressed", answered Sera.

"It is only normal for him to be stressed. After all, we have been planning this for 20 years now. There is always a percentage that he may fail", says Ludama.

"Don't you dare say that, Ludama. I…no, we… shall not fail", replied Orland with anger

"Of course we won't", said a man, that just came in.

With silver-like hair and blue eyes, he had the magnetic aura all around him. No one dared come to close to him, as among the Council, he was the one that was the easiest to get mad.

"Aiden…where were you? Why weren't you at the ceremony," asked Orland.

"It wasn't my fault. I had to go check out on our latest knightmare version. I don't want any failures during the attack", protested Aiden.

"Where's Leanne", asked Sera.

"I'm here. I went to check out at the laboratory. Seems like our dogs are ready", answered Leanne, coming in just after Aiden.

"Don't say that! They are still human", said Sera, horrified by her words.

"Shut up, Sera. Stop whining. What can you understand? For the new world, we must sacrifice a few lives," replied coldly Leanne.

"Enough, both of you", yelled Orland before those two starts arguing and he quickly changes his tone, "Anyways, let's celebrate the end of our preparation….and the beginning of a new world!"

Two days later, Lelouch and C.C has arrived in Japan and are wearing student clothes, more precisely, Ashford Academy's uniform.

"So you really do intend to go back to Ashford", says C.C with a disapproval tone.

"I still look like a student, so if I do not go to school, I'll only catch unnecessary attention. Twenty years ago, I could go out and gamble as only the royalty knew my face and my identity. However, though my face changed a bit and with my new hairstyle, I still look pretty much alike as twenty years before", says Lelouch.

"But you could have chosen many other schools! Why this one?"

"In this school, I have a precious ally: Milly. She left her job as a reporter three years later "after my death", as her grandfather passed away and she was the only one willing to succeed him."

"What if the President refuses to help you", asked C.C.

"I know her very well. She will accept it", affirmed Lelouch.

"Sometimes, you are just too optimistic," sighed C.C.

"Enough. Let's go to the President's office", concluded Lelouch; he didn't want to argue with C.C, he knew he was going to lose at some point.

Lelouch looked around for a while.

"Seems like nothing much has changed", said Lelouch.

"Being nostalgic", asked C.C with a sarcastic voice.

"Maybe…Maybe not, who knows? It's the past; didn't I say so? Today is a new beginning"

"Whatever. Go find the President and sign us up", said C.C.

"Us?", frowned Lelouch surprised, "Don't tell me you are going to go to class?"

"Why not? It will be easier to keep an eye on you", replied C.C with an evil and amused smile.

"You don't seriously think you will go to school with your green hair don't you? We will only have unnecessary attention!"

"How about you? Aren't you also catching unnecessary attention by coming back", asked C.C.

"I told you," sighed Lelouch, exasperated, "If I had the choice, I wouldn't. Besides, I calculated all the possibilities and the chances are very low that someone may recognize me after 20 years. Even so, I can use my Geass at that moment"

"And what's the percentage that we may get caught if I joined the school", asked C.C.

"I didn't calculate that…"

"Oh? The "great" Lelouch forgot a possibility? How rare of him", said C.C with her most sarcastic voice.

"How would the "great" Lelouch know that YOU would want to actually go to a school", replied Lelouch.

"Did you say Lelouch", said a male student.

Both C.C and Lelouch looked behind and saw a female student with dark blue hair with blue eyes and a male student with blonde hair, also with blue eyes. They had similar faces.

_Probably twins_, thought Lelouch.

"Err…no we were talking about the Louvre, that famous museum in France", said Lelouch naturally.

"Oh, I see", said the student, relieved, "I thought you said "the" name."

"It's okay."

"So…you guys seem to be new students", said the female student with a charming voice.

"Actually, we are transferred students and we're looking for the headmaster's office."

"Headmistress", corrected both students, "Our headmistress is Milly Cardemonde, our mother"

"Oh, I see", acted Lelouch with a surprised voice, "I'm sorry"

"Its okay dude", says the male student friendlily, "The office is just there." He pointed the north-west direction.

"Thank you very much, um?…"

"'Name's Matthew Cardemonde and this is my younger twin sister, Lily Cardemonde"

Lily turned to his brother angrily.

"I'm old enough to introduce myself", said Lily and then turned back to Lelouch and C.C with an angelic smile, "Welcome to Ashford Academy. You two are…"

"My name is C.C", answered C.C with a total indifferent voice.

"Shut up you idiot", whispered Lelouch.

"C.C", asked Matthew, perplexed.

"Probably the initials of her name", supposed Lily, curious, "Is this a game?"

"Yes it is. Whoever of you two finds out my name first gets a big prize"

Lelouch grabbed C.C arm and went toward the office's direction.

"Hey! We haven't figured out her name yet", yelled Matthew, "nor do we know yours'."

"I'll tell you later", yelled Lelouch while running.

Lelouch ran for a minute or so before stopping; he reached his limit.

"Why…can't you…f…find a common name," asked Lelouch, trying to catch back his breath.

"I guess that you're going to keep your name, so why can't I as well?"

"Because…it…isn't your real name," said Lelouch, calmed down.

"I know but…I've already gave up on my real name since eons ago," said C.C with a sad and nostalgic voice.

Lelouch, seeing C.C's face, felt stupid for saying that.

"A…anyways, let's go see the President. We've lost enough time," said Lelouch, embarrassed.

Lelouch and C.C walked for awhile in silence. While C.C seems to be lost in his mind, Lelouch studied the area around, looking for any changes in the academy and remembering the fun he had with the Council. They finally arrived to the headmistress's door and Lelouch knocked the door.

"Come in," said Milly's voice.  
Lelouch and C.C entered. Milly was writing some kind of document and finished her sentence before looking at both students. It took her a while before recognizing Lelouch, as it has been twenty years she haven't met him and his hair reached his shoulders, completely changing his appearance. In shock, she accidentally dropped her pen.

"It is my first time seeing you in this state, President," commented Lelouch, amused.

Still in shock, Milly couldn't speak and took her cup of water and drank everything in a gulp. After a few minutes, calmed down, she took a few deep breathes before continuing:

"Le…Lelouch…"

"Yes, it is me," answers Lelouch with a reassuring smile.

"But…h…how, you are…I mean…you should b…be…"

"Dead? Yes, if I were still a human back then."

"What," asks Milly, "You…aren't….human?"

"It would be too long to explain to you now. I suppose I can tell you another time. Anyways, how have you been?"

Milly still seemed to be shocked by Lelouch's words. Lelouch continued:

"Today, I came to talk about my new life: I and my friend…Catherine, would like to join the academy."

C.C looked at Lelouch, outraged but he continues to ignore her. Milly finally regains from her astonishment and asked seriously:

"Before that, answer my questions Lelouch: Why didn't you change at all after 20 years? You…you look exactly like before, though there are small details that did change. Also, how did you survive and why did you come back? And finally…what makes me think you aren't a fake Lelouch? I know its crazy, since no one would want to have a surgery and change their face into the Demon Prince…"

"Your questions are understandable. Thus, I shall answer them. This answer will answer the first two questions. Like I said, I have a special power. This allowed me to be immortal. I know it's really hard to believe, but here I am. However, I cannot give you more details…yet. As for the last question…ah! A proof, you said…here's one. The day you graduated; you ordered everyone to catch me and the one who would catch me can get ten times the budget they would usually get for their club. Is that enough? Or should I say out loud a few secrets that should only be known by both of us," said Lelouch with a malicious smile.

"Fine fine…you win, I'll trust you for now," says Milly, relieved yet worried, "What…are you going to do now? Don't tell me…"

"Don't worry President," says Lelouch, "I won't be causing a ruckus like before. I have a few things I have to do…"

"If you say so…so anyways, how can I help you two?"

"I knew I can trust you," thanked Lelouch with a grateful smile, "Anyways, I would like to join the academy, and I would like you to fill the form for me please. It shouldn't be hard for you to put false information without anyone noticing."

"That's true," agreed Milly, "I'll try my best to cover you too. So what will be your identity this time?"

"Lelouch…Lelouch Rozenheim."

"Catchy name," Milly complements Lelouch while writing down the name, "and what about your friend?"

"Catherine. No family name."

Milly looked at both of them weirdly for a second.

"You're the boss," sighed Milly.

After a few seconds, Milly completed the inscription forms.

"Done. So Lelouch Rozenheim 18, and Catherine 18, right?"

"Yes. Thank you, President."

Lelouch then remembered something and smiled viciously.

"By the way, I saw your kids. So, Rivalz finally managed to tell you how he felt," asked Lelouch.

Milly seemed surprised and blushed, and ignored Lelouch's comment.

"So, where is he now?"

"You wouldn't believe this," said Milly, happy that they changed the subject, "he is now the President of a restaurant that is renowned for their pizzas. The restaurant pizzas are ranked 3rd in Japan. He started to expand all over Japan and now is aiming to expand to Britannia."

C.C immediately looked concerned.

"So, is it free for Lelouch," asked C.C.

While Lelouch rolled his eyes, Milly looked surprised as it was her first time hearing C.C.

"Of course it's free for Lelouch! But I'm not sure Rivalz will actually believe that he is alive…"

"Urgh…Anyways," interrupts Lelouch, "we shall take our leave now. Can we use the house that I and Nunnally used to live?"

"Empress Nunnally? I know that you and the Empress are cousins, but I don't think she lived here, in Ashford Academy. Don't you mean you and Rolo?"

Lelouch was about to correct her, but then he remembered that Milly still had the memories written by Charles Di Britannia.

"Nothing, it was my mistake, the house that I and Rolo used to live…is it still there?"

"Uh huh. You can use it, though it has been renovated, I'm sure you'll like it. However…sleeping in a same house with a girl…"

"It's ok," answers C.C, "We have been living together for these past 20 years. We ate together, we slept together, and we did much stuff together."

"Don't say it like that," says Lelouch, furious, "You know how she thinks weird."

"Oooooh~! I get it! She's your fiancée! Lelouch has a fiancée now eh~~"

"Oh my God…This is getting more and more confusing… Anyways, I'll go check out the class and I'll go visit the house. See you later! And thanks again!"

Lelouch and C.C leaved Milly with her pile of work. While walking, C.C said:

"That went pretty well, for the first day."

"Quite well, but it would have been better if you didn't come…"

"Right right…I'm the one at fault eh…even after twenty years, you still don't know how to treat a woman, don't you."  
"Um…L…let's go to our classroom," escaped Lelouch.

"Uh huh…you seem quite happy about classes, for once."

"Yeah," smiled Lelouch, "I heard that many of our friends got married and had kids. Most of them came to Ashford."

"Is that so," says C.C, totally indifferent.

"You don't seem really interested. Anyways, let's go to our classroom. We've wasted enough time…"

"Always about time…time isn't money…well at least, it isn't for both of us," sighed C.C.

**End of Chapter**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE ARE 16 CHAPTERS AVAILABLE ON MY BLOG! CHAPTER 2-4 IS STILL IN SCRIPT FORM. CHAPTER 5 IS THE HALF-HALF.**

**STARTING FROM CHAPTER 6, THE CHAPTERS ARE WRITTEN AS ABOVE. NOTE THAT THE STYLE MAY VARY, AS I WROTE THIS CHAPTER 1 LAST YEAR (beginning that is).**

**Blog: Check on my profile.**


End file.
